Sparring Match
by Dawn Felix
Summary: A quick oneshot about a little friendly sparring between Malia and her ex-trainer Laguna.


Another usual afternoon on Cornelia City and the young female Burmecian with long green-hair and blue eyes and has a slender build with solid muscular tone figure with gray-fur that many described as amazing know as Malia Farron wearing a dark-blue-yoga pants and a Yoga Push-up Bra Top that bares her midriff with a dark-blue fingerless-boxing gloves was punching the punching-bag, she grumbled under her breath as she brought her fists to the bag, her punches gaining strength with each hit. Malia swung ruthlessly at the punching bag, feeling nothing when the chains holding it up rattled furiously in return, she breath before brutally attacking the punching bag and grinding his teeth, she altered her stance to land a powerful kick on the punching bag. A kick so forceful that it almost tugged at the hooks keeping it suspended from the ceiling, and it was a kick that would have thrown a person several feet away. Malia slammed another punch to the punching bag one last time before she reached out and caught the bag.

The bag stilled to a stop, the chains rattling in protest, and Malia was left in the stillness, save for the harshness of her breathing that shook her with every intake. With a sad look to her soulful blue eyes, Malia looked at the punching bag for moment as her chest moved up and down with each heavy breath that she took, before she swiped some of her hair from his sweaty and walked over to her pack and pulled out a towel and a bottle of water, "Hey Malia!" She heard a familiar voice called to her as she looked to the right of himself and came face to face with a tall and muscular light-brown-fur anthro-wolf male standing at 7.2' with silver-spiky hair pointing backwards and green eyes looking at Malia with a smirk on his face wearing a sleeveless, grey-colored V-neck muscle shirt, black pants with three interconnecting red belts, black-fingerless boxing-gloves, silver studs in his two ears, and wears a silver chain necklace walking toward her while holding a backpack.

Malia was surprised by her ex-trainer Laguna Barret's presence but she quickly plastered a smile to her face as the anthro-wolf name Laguna Barret walked toward her, "Hi Teacher..." Malia immediate answer a little timidly as she quickly brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and then raked her fingers through her green hair trying to tame them a little and failing while her cheeks also darkening just the slightest since, "What's up?" She asked before she drank her water before she place it back on her backpack and wrapped the towel around her neck as she looked at Barret.

"I'm not your teacher anymore, so stop calling me teacher." Laguna said as he smirked and titled his head to the side while looking at Malia as he crossed his arms on his chest, "It makes me feel old."

"But you're not old since you're only 33 years old." Malia said as she smiled at Laguna as she crossed her arms on her chest, "And also it's hard to stop calling you teacher after years of calling you that."

Laguna sighed as he rub the back of his head while smiling at Malia clearly amused of Malia still calling him teacher, "Hey Malia..." He said timidly with his cheeks darkening just the slightest as his heart start racing before they both were looking down awkwardly but finally he gave some courage and broke the awkwardness, "Um M-Malia... Let's spar!" He said and smirked at Malia and raised his fist up towards her, "Come on let's see what you remember from the self-defense stuff I taught you years ago." He said as he was definitely enthusiastic about the prospect of clashing but Malia on the other hand just stared at him utterly bewildered before she chuckle making him confuse.

"Nah..." Malia said she waves her hand to right and left in front of Laguna in a lazy fashion with a smile on her face, "I don't want to hurt you Teacher."

"Is that so?" Laguna said as he managed as he grinned, "Well I'm very grateful for your concern, "But, You have to practice with another person if you want to be to able defend yourself." He said as he place the backpack down without stop looking at Malia, "The bag can't block you or hit you back."

"A sparring partner? Phf!" Malia said as she waves her hand to right and left in front of Laguna in a lazy fashion, "I don't need anyone to train." She said as she stated uninterested before she grabbed her backpack and began to walk away, "And like I said! I don't want to hurt you Teacher!" She calmly said and for a moment, Laguna was silent before a smirk spread quickly across his features and he began to laugh openly.

"HA HA HA HA HA! You, hurt me? Please..." Laguna said as he crossed his arms as Malia stopped and her eyes widened in surprise as he said some magical words, "You are years away from landing so much as a scratch on me, if that ever happens at all! You aren't afraid are you princess?" He chortled as Malia narrowing looked back at him looking at him intensely, "It seem I struck a nerve!" He amusing said as he watch Malia pacing her towel and backpack down before she pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"Alright then! You got yourself a sparring match!" Malia said decisively as she glares at the anthro-wolf who smirked and took off his shirt before place it to the top of his backpack.

They walked over to the ring and once they enter into the ring they moved into position facing each other and they both put into a muay thai stance before they circled each other waiting for one of them to make the first move while everyone that were doing gym stuff stop what they were doing and gathered around a ring and they cheered. For a moment they merely stated waiting for something to signal the start until Malia went for a kick to Laguna's head but he dodged before he came around a spin kick that she ducked under while the group of people cheer for them. Malia went for several fist strikes but Laguna managed to move out of her reach before he came back and through a straight punch but she caught his arm, rolled backward, taking him off of his feet, and tossed him to the ring. Laguna quickly stood up to his feet before Malia delivered a punch but he ducked and instantly caught her arm wrist and threw her to the side. Hitting the ring, Malia groaned but she also quickly stood to her feet and went for another kick and punch but Laguna dodged them and kept doing so until he waited for the proper attack she was waiting for. Laguna finally found it when Malia delivered a punch but he dodge and instantly grabbed her wrist and arm, flipped her over his shoulder, and pinned both arms behind her.

"Holding back during a real attack won't help you..." Laguna said as he chuckled evilly and whispered on Malia's ear, "And if you hold back during a fight then your attacker will have its way with you." He said and Malia groaned, managed to get herself to a seated position before she managed to jump, and throw her body weight to flip Laguna over and release herself.

Laguna rolled along the ring and got up just in time but suddenly the female Burmecian delivers a powerful punch to him in the face and the anthro-wolf staggered as the blow slightly dizzying him. Malia delivers another powerful punch, hitting Laguna's right eye and his eye instantly swelled, but she quickly swung and hit him in the stomach knocking the breath out of him and her left fist followed, hitting him in the face again, stunning him. Every female on the crown cheered for Malia who was glaring at Laguna with a very angry look on his face as wave of frustrated fury burst through her but she was focust as she was on a fighting stance. Laguna smirked as Malia's powerful fist was too quick to avoid and he like it, he spit some blood and stood up before he got into his fighting stance. The crowd thunderous for both Malia and Laguna as they began to bet on who is going to win on their sparring match. Laguna wasted no time on firing two rapid punches at Malia who barely had time to react so she brought her arms together to block the strikes but he managed to throw a back kick, hitting Malia's arm that she use to block his kick.

The kick made Malia stumble a few steps as her arms windmilling for balance before Laguna leapt upwards, kicking forward but she blocked with her arm, countering with a quick punch that slipped through Laguna's guard. Laguna grabbed Malia's wrist, twisting it around and behind her. Malia let out a cry as Laguna forced her hand between her shoulder blades but she then aimed an elbow strike backwards but Laguna stopped it and pulled that hand behind her back too. Malia tried to move but Laguna pushed the hands between her shoulders higher making her wince and he leaned close, so his breathe drifted over Malia's ear, C'mon... I expected more out of you..." He quietly said still holding Malia on a submission, "I taught you better than this lady!"

Malia let out a small gasp as Laguna let her hands go and backed away as everyone roared as Laguna and Malia both got in position again before they circled each other waiting for one of them to make a move. Laguna delivered a punch but Malia quickly ducked under and came back with an uppercut. Laguna had to backpedal to avoid the punch but Malia delivered another powerful punch, hitting Laguna's stomach knocking the breath out of him again sending him to the ring floor on his hands and knees. Malia jumped to the air before she delivered a punch down toward him. Laguna rolled out of the way, spinning around to sweep Malia to make her to hit the ring but flipped backwards before Laguna could pin her again. Malia rushed forward before she jumped and twisted, her heel cutting the air and even Laguna tried to block, but the kick broke through, landing on his chest making him to fall toward the ring's ropes. Laguna held himself up with the ropes as he gazed into Malia and Malia gazed into him back. They were drenched in sweat, blood while their muscles were sore, and they were both out of breath. They both smirked at each others as sparring against each others was made them better now.

"Wanna call it a draw?" Laguna said as he slowly walked toward Malia holding his chest while they were both panting hard.

"Sure... I'm good with that." Malia respond as held her hand out and Laguna took it before shacked it.

"You know I haven't actually had a good spar like that in a while..." Laguna said as he stated with a smile on Malia's face, "Let's do it again sometime."

"Of course I will try again." Malia said before they stop shaking their hands and they both lifted their hands in a victory gesture as everyone cheered for them.

They left the ring and walked toward the infirmary room as everyone surround them clapping and cheering at them for a great show.


End file.
